


togami listens to temposhark

by ruruka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, some spicy naegami bdsm keep it classy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruka/pseuds/ruruka





	togami listens to temposhark

respiration is a privilege.

what with the way the collar clasping his throat goes tugged, rested in patches to be replaced by two fingers urging the tongue’s back. the dark simmers around their skin. in an idyllic setting, he’d be able to wipe the drool slipped down bottom lip, though knows not a second wasted in repetition soon behind. he can’t help it, not with the burn of midnight eyes taming him so.

togami tugs the leather hooked round his knuckles. the leash carries naegi’s chin upward enough to meet stares, melty, attenuated hazel.

“will you behave for me now, hm?” a finger traces naegi’s slack lip in measures so agonizing. a swallow moves against the fur trim of the collar, and the head above it shakes right, left to moonlight. tug. choking sputter. retract.

it isn’t long of him left there, sat to the california king in nothing but the ass cupping panty shorts and leash black to match, an outfit of kind elegance picked out by tonight’s suitor; it isn’t long of him sitting there with no hand upon leather, though naegi thinks it an infinity counted on either hand of craving wait. each hip writhes. togami plays the merciless captor with four _clicks_ of metal on metal.

naegi cannot help his whine, whether it is the frustration or the adrenaline left up floating. but still no pity graces him, only a waist to straddle his own, unclip the leash to drop it away; the collar stays, though, and togami’s smirking in a dip upward of the chin to kiss him pretty. pathetic are his moans gainst the other’s lips. it’d be wise of him not to struggle so deeply pulling away from the headboard poles. contusions of the wrists require never a more simple explanation at morning time card stamps.

that matters not, matters never, not with the way togami garners his focus all heavy and, well, _hot_ , hot in all the senses in his lusting thrust upward. he breathes a begging, just the way his boyfriend likes, “ _please,_ byakuya...”

“mm?” togami grinds himself forward, palms to shoulders. when he speaks, his voice is paper thin, vapor out between the bites upon his jaw. “finally playing nice? what is it that you’d like from me?”

“ _byakuyaaa_...”

cabernet kisses paint his lips, and togami still skirts his simper about the honey glow. naegi fights against his cuffed wrists another spell, though he laxes into tipped head moaning once fingertips brush his ribs to licks upon a nipple. “a-ah... _haah_...”

lips drift all down the sweet slick of his chest, feels his stomach tense beneath them next, kissing tender tender til they meet to fabric. behind it, twitches tempt. only once naegi protests in whines another time does a hand lift to it. rubbing his cock through his underwear isn’t the release he’s envisioned, yet all the same it’s a welcome relief to that throbbing; togami byakuya can work magic with his touch.

and even more with his mouth, and it’s almost a damn shouting shame that no one else will ever be the delighted loll tongued recipient to having their cock stuffed into that perfect magic mouth. he _moans_ and he moans at the slow pull of tongue and lips, up down in bobbing blond he tugs madly his wrists for the pleasure to twine fingers through. they remain chained, keeps him aching though kisses placed to the tip of his hard hard dick that turns the other’s lips shined make up enough for it. massaging his balls the same motion he bobs his head down another time makes a harmony.

“ _h-hah,_ ” pants the gifted. eyes rest milky over his pleading mouth. he wiggles again, and he doesn’t _mean_ to meet his peak so soon, togami’s mouth is just irresistible with the idea of filling it with cum on the horizon. naegi pinches flush with apology. the second works himself back up, snickering thickly behind a backhand.

“makoto...” he husks just below his ear, licks it nips it colors him breathless. “such a good boy for me.”

he supposes it means he’s in for a reward. the click of a belt and tongue in his mouth supply that well past well.


End file.
